The Union
by Sydney.d
Summary: A SkySyd story. CH 3: The Astonishment POSTED!
1. Ch 1: The Union

**Ch 1: The Union

* * *

**

"Sydney, will you have this man tae thy wedded husband, tae live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only untae him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Sky felt her hand tremble and knew how much courage took for Sydney to put the control of her life into a man's hands.

"I will." Her clear voice showed no hesitation.

"I, Sky, take thee, Sydney, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Sydney was surprised when the wide gold band he slipped on her finger fit her exactly. _How long has he had this ring?_

When they were pronounced husband and wife, the team, or rather B-squad, together with Kat and Cruger smiled. It's been a long time since a happy event, after the defeat of Bag-of-bones, Grumm.

Their lips clung briefly in a chaste kiss.

* * *

_Pls review..._


	2. Ch 2: The Joy

**Ch2: The Joy

* * *

**

"Syd, I love you, honey," Sky gave his wife a kiss.

"And I too," Sydney whispered softly back.

There aren't many changes after their marriage, except for the fact that they are given a large shared suite at the S.P.D academy. Sky was now the red ranger of B-squad while Sydney maintained as pink ranger. While Bridge promoted to blue ranger and well Z, was still Z.

Sky turned Sydney to face him, and she pressed her hands onto his chest, eyes looking up into his cobalt blue eyes.

His hands tightened on her shoulders, pulling her close as he bent his head and took her soft mouth in a slow, compelling kiss, sensually molding to respond. Sky showed her just how badly he wanted it.

His arms went around her, crushing her to him, his mouth moving against hers with hungry urgency, his hands shifting possessively over her spine and hips, fitting her to his hardened length. Dragging his mouth from hers, he drew an unsteady breath.

Lifting his head, he gazed down at her, noting the telltale flush on her cheeks, the soft confusion in her searching gaze, and the delicate hand she'd forgotten was resting against his chest.

Before long, they found themselves in bed.

"Take me inside you," he said.

Her thighs tightened about his hips…then she collapsed onto him.

"Mrs. Tate, how do you like your new name?"

Sydney was elated, "perfect," she smiled and closed her eyelids, tired from just now. It was a magical night for her, a whole new experience and a new life to look forward to the future.

XXX

Bridge turned to Z at the breakfast table, "this is gonna be the first time in history that Sky is late for the morning warm-up and breakfast."

Z punched his shoulder and giggled playfully, "You jolly well know what they had been doing the whole night."

"This and that," Bridge shrugged and bit into his buttery toast.

Z couldn't help but envy the couple on B-squad. She wondered when it would be her turn, when would silly Bridge make the proposal. Why wasn't he making any move yet? She sighed.

"Here comes our fairytale prince and princess," Bridge pointed in their direction.

Z waved. She was happy for the newlywed though she couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy rising.

Both Sky and Syd had certainly gone through a lot before admitting their feelings to one another. It too took a lot of convincing for Cruger to allow this marriage. He was totally disagreeable to this and almost flared up upon knowing that his cadets fell in love with each other behind his back. That totally broken rule number twenty-six of the S.P.D. handbook.

"Morning guys," Sydney greeted them with Sky closed to her side.

They returned the greeting in unison.

"Syd, you are becoming more beautiful huh," Z handed her yogurt.

"Thanks, Z."

Z stood up and pulled Sydney to another table, "we'll leave you guys for some girl talk,"

Z asked, "So what is it like to be known as Mrs. Tate?"

Sydney blushed at the thought of the night before and changed the subject, "I have been thinking, how would people, you know other cadets see me now that Sky's my husband. Would they think that Sky would be bias towards me?"

"No way, why would they think that way?"

"I don't know, I'm just wondering that way. I guess I worry too much," Sydney dismissed the thought. There are still a lot to be done later on of the day.

Sky walked over and took her hand, "C'mon Syd, let's go. Cruger wants to see us." Sky was back to his usual commanding self infront of the other cadets.

* * *

_PS. A couple of reviews wouldnt hurt right, look forward to hearing from you soon. _


	3. Ch 3: The Astonishment

**Ch 3: The Astonishment**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Power Rangers.

Aloha guys,

Okay, confession time, personally I dont think this is too good a chapter than before so pls dun shoot me... But as of thesame routineas before, constructive reviews are welcomed, and I really hope more will come in though. Well, if the reviews rgrds to this chappie is bad, I probably will rewrite the concept of this story again, so yeah, do lemme noe, quickly.

As for the rise in ranking for Sydney, it will be explained in my further chaps, yup... so once agn, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

"Before I tell you the reason for me wanting to see you, I shall take this opportunity to congratulate you both on your happy union, the very first couple on the very same squad of S.P.D academy." Kat gave them a smile of happiness but the forcefully disguised worry look on her face did not escape Sky's watchful eyes.

Sky turned back to look at Cruger, held his wife's hand and thanked their Commander together. _Something is wrong and he wants us to know. But what could it be? Could it be an escaped convict? Unlikely, _he thought, _so what could it be then? And why wasn't he letting the other rangers know?_ There were too many questions in mind.

Sydney could hardly endure her anxiety.

"Commander, what is it?" Sydney asked while Sky nodded beside. He wasn't the sort to ask questions. His wife did a better job at that. His wife. He loves the sound of that.

Cruger glanced at them, and walked towards the center of the control room. "Sit," Cruger ordered.

"Sky, Syd, I received news that your children, more accurately, your twins, Mirabelle and Lysander Tate," Cruger paused for them to digest, "are coming to pay you a visit from the future."

The couple sucked in a surprise gasp.

"What?" Sydney shouted and covered her mouth with her hands. Sky thought he heard wrongly too. He had to admit, nothing shocked him more than this news.

"We have a pair of twins." Sky repeated to himself.

Cruger continued, "From the news I received, Omega told me that Nova and he, supposedly their bodyguards are coming along with them. However, we are unsure of what would be their reason of visiting you, but I am confident that it should be the concern with their era. I was disconnected before they could tell me more."

Sydney, was still too shock to speak.

Sky spoke up, his voice a little shaky, "When will, when will my children arrived?"

Cruger shook his head. Kat told them that this was one of the information they weren't sure too.

"Sky, Syd, I don't want you to leak this information out yet. I don't want anything untoward happening to your kids," Cruger told them in a grave voice.

"Yes sir," they chorused.

"I'm calling the rest of B-squad in, now."

B-squad stood in a row, waiting for instructions. The astonishment disappeared from the couple's face.

Cruger nodded to Kat and she motioned to Boom, carrying a tray of new S.P.D morphers to enter.

"Cadet Schuyler Tate, listen up."

"Yes, sir." Sky saluted to Cruger and receives his new morpher as well as the rest.

"You are promoted to Elite Special Force A Squad Red, Colonel of S.P.D, New Tech City division."

"Cadet Sydney Drew, await your order."

"At your command, sir."

"You are promoted to Elite Special Force A Squad Pink, Lieutenant Colonel, New Tech division."

Sydney was shocked. Surely there must be some mistake in the ranks. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would become a _lieutenant colonel_. That was totally, double shocking news in a day. She wondered if she could take any more surprises. But the pressing issue was, why.

"Cadet Bridge Carson."

"Here, sir."

"You will be promoted to Elite Special Force A Squad Blue, Major, New Tech division."

"Cadet Elizabeth Delgado."

"At your command, sir."

"You will be promoted to Elite Special Force A Squad Yellow, Captain, New Tech division."

"Thank you, Commander."

"Congratulations to my cadets. You have done well and have earned your credits. I hereby step down from my position as a Commander."

Bridge raised his left hand, "You mean leaving S.P.D?"

"No, I am taking up a new position, Major General, New Tech Division," Cruger paused for effect and said, "Now that you hold higher ranks than before, I expect no pranks but seriousness at all times during your posts.

"In addition, Elite Special Forces A will only have four cadets, there weren't be more."

Cruger added, "There are times whereby you are required in mission. But right now, you all will be doing more teaching, but severe combat trainings schedule still have to be followed.

"B-squad will be taken under your wings for thorough training and the rest of the cadets here will be your students as well.

IS THAT CLEAR?" Major General Cruger demanded loudly.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Special Elite AForce chorused in response.

* * *


End file.
